


Three's a Crowd

by GrapeJellyCandy



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, But its late lmao, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Gore, Horror, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other, Plague, Supposed to be for halloween, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeJellyCandy/pseuds/GrapeJellyCandy
Summary: Donghyuk just wanted to procrastinate in peace, but unfortunately his friends don't know how to be decent human beings
Series: Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347667
Kudos: 14





	Three's a Crowd

A long sigh rolls through the air, and the clatter of a pencil dropping against a desk cracks the previous quiet atmosphere. Donghyuk rubs his hands over his face. An attempt to rub away his exhaustion, however to no avail. He stares down at his paper, and despite knowing it is due the next day, he stands and walks away from his desk. After digging through his closet, Donghyuk pulls out an old hoodie. He slips it over his shirt and heads out of his room. As he walks past his mother he vaguely comments about going to a friends house, and soon he’s out the door. 

The autumn cold bites as his skin as soon as he closes the door behind him. He begins down the sidewalk. With each step Donghyuk takes, with every second passing by, a nervousness builds in his chest. Something, though he can’t quite place the feeling on any specific thing, does not feel right. 

Donghyuk continues walking towards his friend’s house, his feet carrying him down the familiar path. Just minutes later and his destination comes into view. He passes by the other houses lined along the street, down further near the dead-end road sign, to the very last building. 

A leaf cracks beneath Donghyuk's shoe as he walks up the short, winding path to the front door. He swallows down the collecting lump of anxiety in his throat. His footsteps halt as he reaches the door, his hand reaches up, and his digits wrap around the old, worn brass doorknob. Slowly he turns the knob. The door is unlocked, just as it always is, and it opens without even the smallest creak. Donghyuk walks inside. The lights are all off, and it seems as though no one is home. He walks further into the house, avoiding stepping onto the pair of shoes haphazardly thrown into the walkway. 

“Lucas,” he calls into the silence. There is no answer. 

He walks to the wall left of him, and flicks up the small light switch. The room fills with yellow light from a bulb long in need of changing. After tuning the lights on Donghyuk begins to make his way towards the living room, but stops as a splash of red catches his eye. 

It’s barely noticeable. Just barely above the brown floor boards, marked onto the wall is the smallest smear of of deep red. Donghyuk walks over to it, and as he does, he notices another similar stain in the carpet a few feet away. Again, a bit further into the hallway is another spot of red. Donghyuk’s eyes follow the path of the red. It leads straight to lucas’s room. Slowly he walks forward towards the bedroom door. Each time his foot presses against the floor, an anxiety builds in his chest. 

When he reaches the door he pauses. Shakily, his eyes fall just next to the door frame. A rushed breath falls out of his lips. It’s a tissue, balled up and wet with red liquid. Almost involuntarily Donghyuk begins to reach down. His fingers, pale, almost white, wrap around the tissue. Immediately he feels something inside the tissue, something small and hard. He lifts it in front of him and hesitantly he begins to unwrap the tissue. The red paper folds away to reveal a small, crumpled form. It’s a dark grey, any previous life drained from it, but it’s still warm enough to know it had been cut off not long ago. At its edge, skin flaps around uselessly. A shiny white barely pokes out of the purpling flesh. Donghyuk lets out a deep, forced breath. He then pockets the appendage. 

His hand finds itself on the doorknob once again. He turns it, not hesitating though something in his mind told him that he should. Donghyuk’s bones freeze within his body, his joints lock themselves in place, and his blood begins to run cold. A short gasp escapes his mouth. 

Lucas is laying in the middle of his floor that was stained the same red color as the tissue and the carpet in the hallway. His body, spread starfish and wide, twists against the natural structure of what it should look like. Donghyuk walks closer to Lucas’s body. A shiny white, similar to that inside the finger Donghyuk found, is visible through the slit open, pulsing flesh on Lucas’s torso. His arm bends backwards under him, his leg, shattered in some part inside the thigh, is mangled into a sort of triangle shape, and his head is angled up to the left as though his neck was snapped. Donghyuk takes another step towards Lucas, and squats down next to him. He notices the way Lucas’s eyes are rolled back into his skull, only the white showing. Donghyuk's stomach makes a noise of discomfort as his eyes travel down the length of Lucas’s body. 

A voice groans behind him. Donghyuk has only a second to think before he is pushed to the ground next to Lucas. A cough comes out of Donghyuk, choked and weak. 

“Dude, what the hell? You got in the shot,” an annoyed voice scolds from behind.  
Donghyuk rubs the back of his head, and lets out a groan. He reaches into his pocket, hand wrapping around the stiff finger, and he holds it in front of himself. 

“Y’all left this is the hall,” Donghyuk promptly drops it to the ground, “disgusting.”  
Lucas sits up beside Donghyuk, his eyes rolling back into place. 

“Then why’d you pick it up?” Lucas takes the finger, and sets it off to the side somewhere on his desk. Donghyuk notices Lucas’s four-fingered hand as he does. 

From the corner of the room, behind Donghyuk, another person, the annoyed voice and person who pushed him down, walks in front of the two. There’s a camera in his hand, the type used specifically for recording videos. 

“What are you two even doing?” 

“French project,” The two say eerily in unison. Mark sets the camera on Lucas’s bed. 

“How, do tell, does this have to do with french?” Donghyuk questions why he’s friends with them before disregarding the thought and going back to the subject at hand. 

“Plague,” Mark and Lucan answer, once again in unison. 

Donghyuk stares at Lucas, then at Mark, and once again at Lucas. He lets out a sigh once again. His friends are damn crazy, but somehow a smile grows on his face. A laugh rings through the air, soon joined by two more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote this for a school assignment and i was going to upload this on Halloween but I had to edit it a bit and I'm lazy so here it is a week late


End file.
